BeSter Relationships
by CyberActors15
Summary: Ben has found himself spending more and more time with Ester and their relationship is improving to the point where it might become more than friends. All Ben knows is that this is the BeSter relationship he has ever had. (Name might change)
1. Chapter 1: Journey to the Frozen World

Chapter 1: Journey to the Frozen World

**Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative and I have been tasked by CA15 to give you some info about this story. First of all Princess Looma Red Wind has not broken off the marriage with Ben yet. Ben knows that he and Julie are now just friends. Also on that note now that Ben and Julie are broken up CA15 can finally work on better romances and not feel bad about Ben and Julie… he thinks it's time to start the BeSter Relationship. You guys understand that pun? This story won't be complete romance… and Ben and Ester won't admit their feeling for each other in the first Chapter, relationships take time to develop. CA15 decided that he would have Cameos of characters and his Fanfictions so there will be many in every chapter and if you are the first person to guess 10 of the Cameos then you will get a preview of the next chapter. Also CA15 does not own Ben 10, me or any Cartoon Network Characters that might appear in this.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

"**Hello… can anyone hear me? This… is…Kra'an… leader… of… Kraaho… If… one… can hear this… send… help… freezing… planet… Polarn Arctic Region 5." **

Ester was shocked because she had just received a message from her father.

"Dad's alive." She said with a gasp.

~00000~

Ben was at Mr Smoothy with some of his unpowered human friends and they were all having smoothies and chatting.

"I don't believe you Ben. There is no way two alien princesses have a crush on you… and there's no way that you are engaged to one." Danny Fenton said.

"Believe it." Ben said. "Looma loves me because I beat her in battle and if a guy beats her in battle she is instantly engaged. Then Attea loves me because my alien form, Bullfrag."

"Okay I believe his story but I can't believe that they both offered for you to go live with them on distant planets and you said no." Juniper Lee said. "Aren't you the one that said you would do anything to get a girlfriend?"

"Okay first that was when I was 11 and had hormones running through me like a wild pig…" Ben started.

"And you don't now?" Kim Possible asked.

"Yeah dude you are a teenager, even I have crazy hormones." Jake Long said.

"Let me finish guys." Ben said "All right so as I was saying, second, I can't go running off with my enemies because they have a crush on me, and third, I have a responsibility as a Plumber and the hero of earth so I can't just leave earth every time a girl who likes me wants me to."

Once Ben said that a ship flew into the air and stopped above Mr Smoothy.

The Back of the Ship opened and Ester was standing there calling out to Ben.

"Ben… I need you to come with me into space to rescue someone." Ester yelled.

"No Problem." Ben said almost too quickly. "I've been dying to get off of this planet."

Ben then slapped down the Omnitrix and turned into Crashhopper he then super jumped and landed in the ship.

"See ya later guys." Ben yelled as turned back into human.

The ship then closed and flew away.

Danny, Jake, Juniper and Kim looked up.

"Wow that was so ironic." Danny said.

"Yeah." Jake said.

"You can say that again." Juniper said.

"I guess he doesn't have his hormones under control after all." Kim said.

~00000~

Ben was quick to notice that he and Ester were the only ones in the ship as well as thousands of weapons and warm clothes. There were weapons like the Spartan Laser, Portal Guns, War Machine and Iron Patriot Armours, light sabres, and batarangs.

"So Ester what do you need?" Ben asked.

"I need your help with rescuing my parents." Ester said.

"What happened to them?" Ben asked.

"Well when I was a little girl, my Dad and my mom received a message of a place where our species could live in piece so they decided to go check it out… but it was a trap. My parents were captured and presumed killed… until yesterday." Ester said… while trying to keep herself from falling apart. "Now they've been stuck on some frozen planet for 10 years freeing and on the verge of death."

Ben then put his arm around Ester, who had begun crying, in a comforting way and tried to comfort her.

"I can't pretend to know what you are going through but I can guarantee that I will help you save your family." Ben said. "That's a promise."

"Thanks Ben." Ester said.

"So where exactly are your parents?" Ben asked.

"They are in Polarn Arctic Region 5." Ester said. "Region 5 is the 5th planet in a galaxy that is completely frozen, in both time and the literal cold." Ester said. "The Galaxy has a blue sun that keeps the planets frozen in time."

"Blue sun?" Ben asked. "Aren't those suns more powerful than white ones? And also aren't they used to give Superman more power?" Ben asked.

Ester then laughed. "You've been watching too much TV Ben. Next thing you will be saying Rainbow Dash is faster than Sonic the Hedgehog." Ester said. "But to be honest a Blue sun can actually be hot or cold but they are always indications of time. A Blue sun is created from a super nova happening at the same time as a space time rupture. Then multiple timelines are pulled into the galaxy and there you go."

"Wow…" Ben said. "Just wow."

"So the moment we enter that galaxy we won't age a day." Ester said. "It's the perfect place for someone who wants to remain cold and immortal."

Ben then began looking at his aliens for one that would be good.

"Okay I have Arcticguana, Big Chill, Heatblast, Swampfire, NRG, Sonic Flare, Hydrotix and other aliens to keep me warm… I think." Ben said. "Well I know Hot Stretch won't be good on that planet."

"Hot Stretch… that's a weird name." Ester said.

"Trust me when I say you will love Hot Stretch." Ben said.

"Okay, then show me him." Ester said.

Ben then slapped down the Omnitrix and the green light enveloped him and transformed his DNA.

Once the light died down, there was a teenage Kraaho standing in his place.

He wasn't in the traditional Kraaho clothing but more of a black and green jumpsuit with the Omnitrix symbol on his arm.

"Hot Stretch." Ben yelled in his new form. "Now I'm more Kraaho than you."

"But you still think like a human… so that makes me more Kraaho than you." Ester said with a smirk.

Ben then transformed back into Ben.

"Wow Ester, are you always like this?" Ben asked.

"Yeah Pretty much." Ester said. "Okay we are about to hit a hyper drive warp gate, so I'd suggest getting into some warm clothes and grabbing a weapon… we might need those."

Ben then picked up an assault rifle before he threw it away.

"Command Code 1020 Tennyson Benjamin, engage Life-Form lock." Ben said.

"Command acknowledged… choose an Alien species and or name." The Omnitrix said.

"Sonic Flare." Ben said before he transformed into his new alien.

Ben was now a white flame that had a humanoid figure and the Omnitrix was on his chest.

"This is one of my fastest… and hottest aliens that I can use." Ben explained. "With the Life-Form Lock activated I won't power down."

"So you are currently stuck as my personal heater cool." Ester said. "Okay buckle up we are about to hit the jump space."

"Buckle up? I'm a flame; I'm only like half solid." Ben said but before he could do anything but complain the ship was then sucked into a worm hole and sent to the 7th galaxy that was closest to them.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: And that was the first chapter of the story… short I know and not that romantic but be patient mortals. Trust me when I say that when they get back to earth it will be a lot more romantic. **

**Kevin: So Ben's got a new girlfriend. Finally Julie wasn't that cool of a character.**

**Gwen: Quiet Kevin. There might still be some BenxJulie Fans reading this.**

**Shadow: Okay so remember to try to add 10 of the cameos that appeared in this story so that you can win a small preview of the next chapter… tip this only applies to people who have profiles on so that they can receive this as a PM. Also guys CA15 doesn't think the name of this story is that cool so if you guys have any ideas add it in a PM or ya review**

**Kevin: So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	2. Important

**CyberActors15: Sup readers, it's CyberActors15 and I'm sending you this message. Okay so I'm guessing you guys have noticed that I haven't been posting my stories for a while… sorry but exams kinda do that to a guy. But now I've finished and I'm free and on holiday… except for when my family forces me to do stuff and be social and all that. So in a few days I will be flooding you with new stories and chapters for existing stories. So while you wait I'll give previews of the next chapters and stories. **

**Preview number 1: Son of Artemis.**

_Danny, Katara, Jake and Kevin ran up Half-Blood hill only to see the grounds of Camp Half-Blood turned into a battle ground._

_Demigods were running around facing Dan's forces and trying to protect their injured._

"_Oh no, Dan beat us here." Katara said._

"_We need to do something." Jake said._

_They then saw a raging white fire flying towards the Camp from the ocean._

"_Dan!" Danny said. "I'll handle him."_

"_No, you're injured." Katara said._

"_Yeah Fenton, you can't get involved in your state." Kevin said._

_Danny then walked forward and looked at the white flame. _

"_Injured or not I'll handle him. I'm the Son of Artemis and I won't allow Dan to win." Danny said before he grabbed a whole plate of Ambrosia before his health increased. "Let's do this."_

**Preview 2: Phantom Benders**

"_Well, well the second half ghost half human hybrid created from Jack Fenton's foolishness." Vlad said as he walked into the light of the room. "And a Demi-ghost."_

"_Second?" Danny asked._

_A black ring then appeared on Vlad's waist and it split and turned his regular Fire Nation uniform into a white suit with a black cape. It also turned his skin blue and his eyes blood red. His grey hair also turned midnight black._

"_So I'm guessing you're Vlad Plasmius." Sam said._

"_Yes I am. The man who was cursed by Jack Fenton during collage who now has ghost powers." Vlad said._

**Preview 3: Phantom Strike**

_When they came out of the Metropolis shopping Mall they saw Danny fall and land on the ground with the Fenton Thermos._

"_Jeez, Ember, then Kitty, then Spectra… why the hell are all these diva's on my case today?" Danny asked no one in particular before his reflexes kicked in and he did caught a Batarang and an Arrow._

_Danny then turned around and saw the girls._

"_Damn… were all of ya'll just in that mall?" Danny asked. "And you went shopping… without going back into your public identities?"_

"_What was that about Divas?" Batgirl asked._

"_Hey Phantom Strike did you catch Spectra…?" Robin asked as he ran around the corner and saw the girls. "Oh Snap…"_

"_RUN!" Danny yelled before he and Robin made a break for it._

_The girls then chased after Phantom Strike and Robin but the Batarang had temporarily nulled Phantom's power so he was stuck in his ghost form._

_Robin then took out his grapple gun and tried to use it to escape but Supergirl picked up Tigress and threw her at him and she used her claws to cut the line._

_Supergirl then flew up and grabbed Robin and stopped him from getting away while Batgirl trapped Phantom in vines._

_The girls then closed in on the two boys._

"_Whoa… ladies you don't have to do this." Phantom said._

"_I told you to watch your mouth Phantom." Batgirl said. "Now you have to pay."_

_Within a few minutes all the girls were standing in front of the two boys that were hanging upside down and covered with flowers and vines. Their faces were covered with makeup and they were only in their underwear and white vests (Robin had his mask on though)._

_Sam then walked up to her boyfriend that was hanging upside down._

_She then made a vine appear before she stabbed it into Danny's shoulder and it went straight through she then took one of Artemis's Arrows before she stabbed the other shoulder._

"_OW! Would you stop impaling me?" Danny asked._

"_You'll heal… and that's what you deserve for what you did this morning." Sam spat. "And it was also to show that we are done. There is no you and me anymore."_

"_It was a simple accident." Danny said._

"_No it was a whole bunch of events leading up to this." Sam said._

"_Jeez can't you girls ever stop holding grudges?" Robin asked._

"_Nope, sorry Bird Boy." Paulina said._

"_Now we've got to go boys. Bye." Sam said before she pulled out her grapple gun and grappled away._

_All the girls then left after that._

"_I swear vengeance." Danny yelled_

**Preview 4: Young Avengers**

"_They made a weapon out of my brother?" Kara asked._

"_Yeah." Robin said. "Those G-Gnome things above his head have been telepathically feeding him with information about life. He has been alive for 3 years. He is Called Superboy because he is a child super solider."_

"_Free him." Kara said._

"_You don't have to tell me twice." Robin said._

_He then began working on freeing the Superboy… but that didn't work._

_Superboy's eyes opened and he saw Kara and Robin he then jumped out and landed in front of them._

_Superboy then quickly jumped and punched Robin in the head and thus knocked him out._

_Superboy then went for Kara but she blocked his attack with her shield. But even as she did that she felt his strength was stronger than hers and her fathers._

_Superboy then kept punching the shield and luckily it didn't bend or shatter. Kara then bashed Superboy with her shield and pushed him back._

"_Superboy please stop." Kara said._

_Superboy then came back again and he saw Kara raise her Shield to defend herself so he jumped on the Shield spun around and knocked his sister out with a hard punch to the head._

**Preview 5: Bester Relationships**

_Ben awoke later to the shivering cold that surrounded him that tried to consume him._

"_O-oh g-g-great, th-that thing g-got Ester." Ben said as he shivered._

_Ben looked at the Omnitrix and saw it was in recharge mode so he would have to remain cold and walk slowly until the Omnitrix recharged._

**Preview 6: Defenders**

"_TIME TO DIE!" He said before he fired the full blast at the defenceless Watertribe girl. _

_Lots of dust flew into the air from the impact and blinded everyone._

_When the dust cleared all the robots gasped._

_Right there kneeling with his head bowed behind a large ecto shield in front of Katara, who was not fried, was the famous 16 year old ghost hero Danny Phantom._

_Danny then stood up as the ecto shield disappeared._

**CyberActors15: And those are the previews of existing stories… I am working on others like Avatar and the Hedgehog, Avatar Phantom and the Hedgehog and Spirit of Halloween but I just don't have previews for them… and those will come a little later. Also I am working on remakes for the stories The Phantom Avenger and Awkward dates so that I do them correctly.**

**Shadow: What about your new ideas and fanfics?**

**CyberActors15: Oh yeah thanks. I will be adding some new stories. Some I have previews for and others I don't. **

**New Story number 1  
Shadow VS the Olympians  
Sonic the Hedgehog and Percy Jackson Crossover  
Main Characters: Shadow, Maria, Nico, Hazel, Sonic  
Preview**

_The black hedgehog was now in the deserted streets of San Francisco at midnight with a gun in his hand and he could feel his anger pulling him towards Camp Jupiter._

"_Tearing through the underworld to find Maria will be nearly impossible." Shadow said as he started walking forward before he held his gun in both hands. "I'll take those odds." _

_An explosion then rocked behind him and the flames spread like wild wire and stopped right behind Shadow._

**New Story no. 2  
The Amazons  
Avatar Last Airbender  
Main Characters: Katara, Azula, Toph, Suki, Ty-Lee, Mai and Cal Sparks (OC)  
Preview**

_Now I had expected monsters, aliens, or gods even… but instead I got something worse, a bunch of super powered super skilled teenage girls who aren't grateful and have some control issues._

_[Come on… this was my favourite shirt. Did you really have to splash water and mud on it, before you burnt it and you used your knives to cut my shirt? I mean really? At least… okay now I can't move my arms and I have a fan where the sun don't shine]_

_I arrived at the scene and saw 6 girls dressed in old style Asian clothing. It was at that moment that I realised that they were from that other dimension that we had discovered. And then I realised that they were very dangerous. But before I could do anything Pandemonium struck._

**New Story 3  
Gold Digger  
Danny Phantom  
Main Characters: Danny, Paulina  
Preview**

_Danny looked at Paulina's retreating form before he sighed._

"_How will I fix you?" Danny asked before he started singing his favourite Kanye West Song._

"_She take my money when I'm in need  
Yeah she's a trifling friend indeed  
Oh she's a gold digger way over town  
That digs on me."_

**New Story 4  
Just a regular girl  
Danny Phantom  
Main Characters: Danny, Ember  
Preview  
**_**She's a girl  
Amber McLean- Amber McLean- Amber McLean  
Yo Ember McLain she was just 15 when her foster parents built a very  
strange machine  
Designed to take her to a world unseen  
(she's gonna befriend Danny cuz he's Amber McLean)  
She said okay and  
When it was about to work then Ember took a look inside of it  
there was a great big flash  
everything just changed  
her molecules got all rearranged  
(McLean McLean)  
When she first woke up he had realized he had fiery red hair  
and emerald green eyes  
he couldn't walk through walls  
disappear nor fly  
she was as normal as the other guys  
and it was then Amber knew what she had to do  
she had to find the other halfa that came through  
she's here to find Danny for me and u  
(he's gonna befriend em all cuz she's Amber McLean gonna befriend em all  
cuz she's Amber McLean gonna befriend em all cuz she's)  
she's Amber McLean.**_

**New Story 5  
Pet?  
Danny Phantom  
Main Characters: Danny, Princess Skye (OC), Dani  
Preview**

_Great now I had just been claimed as a pet. I had a half mind to fly away from here… but there were a few reasons why I didn't: 1) that princess was hot 2) ever since landing on this planet I felt my connection with Dani increase by a hell of a lot 3) I needed to get something to eat 4) I needed a place to stay while I started gaining energy and 5) well Clockwork appeared and Froze time once the collar slammed around my neck._

**New Story 6  
Total Drama Couples  
Total Drama, Danny Phantom, Percy Jackson, Fairly Odd Parents, Sonic the Hedgehog, Young Justice, Ben 10 and Avatar Last Airbender Crossover  
Main Characters: Do I really have to say this, cause it's kinda long  
Preview**

_Romance is in the air and the Cast of Total drama as well as characters from other shows return to the game as couples. Who will win in TOTAL… DRAMA… COUPLES!_

**CyberActors15: Damn I'm gonna be busy for a while. But sadly that's not all I got. I've got a bunch of other new stories and probably new chapters for stories but I don't have previews for them all. Also you guys might be thinking, why not just do one? Well here's the answer I have too many ideas but I want to share them all. And if I lose interest in one then I have others to help me. So guys and girls stay whelmed and there will be new reading material for you all.**


End file.
